


Just Beneath the Surface

by jfc991



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, F/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:28:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21860929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jfc991/pseuds/jfc991
Summary: Hermione discovers Severus' secret. Will he let her explore it with him?
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Comments: 6
Kudos: 108





	Just Beneath the Surface

**Author's Note:**

> *Disclaimer - I own no characters you recognise, they belong to the wonderful JK Rowling.*

Hermione had been working at Hogwarts for the last few years, after gaining her higher education in charms and replacing Flitwick once he had taken his well earned retirement. She gladly moved into Flitwick's old chambers, which she found charmingly cosy – though she did change some of the more old fashioned furniture for her own.

During her time at school Hermione had erroneously thought the teachers spent every minute of every day teaching and had very little time for anything else. She had found this was not quite true, though she did have classes to take each day she had quite a few free sessions throughout the week. Hermione found this much to her favour at the beginning of her career, she found the sheer amount of marking essays and tests she had to do quite overwhelming. Now though she was able to take some breaks when she needed during the week, but at least one session a week she spent with Severus discussing the research each of them were undertaking. Severus was working on various restorative potions which would have helped him in his recovery post snake attack, whilst Hermione was working on memory charms and reversing them.

Severus and Hermione had fallen into an easy, if unconventional friendship over time. Awkward civility soon morphed into awkward friendship, which soon changed to a comfortable companionship.

Late one Friday afternoon in December Hermione was wandering down to the dungeons to have a few drinks with Severus, and toast to the fact that most of the students had left for the holidays. Walking through his office towards the door of his personal quarters Hermione was feeling uncharacteristically nervous. She couldn't deny that recently her thoughts had been moving from strictly friendship to something more… romantic.

Hermione knocked. She heard a muffled noise from inside as though something had been dropped.

“One second, sorry!”

Hermione grinned and tutted.

“What is it you always say? A person who is late is a person who does not respect my time?”

“Yes, yes - won't be a moment!”

Hermione could hear some frantic movements from inside Severus' quarters and wondered what on Earth he was doing. A short giggle escaped her as she wandered over to sit behind his desk to wait for him.

A few minutes later the door to his quarters opened and a slightly harassed looking Severus emerged looking around for Hermione. Spotting her sat behind his desk he frowned and raised an eyebrow at her. Hermione giggled and pointed to the chair in front of the desk before taking a sombre demeanour.

“Mr Snape, why is it that you have been sent to my office again? I will not tolerate any excuses from you, this is happening to often. Detention with me, every night for the rest of your life.”

She tried her best to adopt his mannerisms but was sure she had failed entirely.

“Am I to take it that was your impression of me? Poor attempt Hermione, shocking in fact. I'm afraid you would get a D if I were marking you”

Even at his joke Hermione looked slightly crestfallen at the thought of receiving a D in anything. Severus laughed.

“I thought we could go to Hogsmeade for a few drinks rather than stay in the castle, what do you think?”

“Oh well, you could have let me know ahead of time – is that why you're dressed all fancy?”

Severus' face clouded for a moment before looking down at himself.

“Fancy?”

“Yes, fancy – I don't think I've ever seen you wear that shirt and those are definitely not your usual boots. You're wearing dress shoes for godsake! I'll look a right troll next to you in this comfy stuff!”

“You could never look a troll Hermione, never! But I can change if you'd like...”  
Severus looked disappointed at the prospect and Hermione was slightly baffled, but the look on his face was one she didn't want to see.  
“No, don't be daft. Tell you what, I'll floo to my room and get changed. I'll meet you in the entrance hall? Or come through with me and we can floo to the pub from there? I don't much fancy walking down in this weather. Don't worry, I have a brush for any ash!”

Thirty seconds later saw them both appear in Hermione's sitting room. Turning, she saw that Severus had been affected by soot more than she had. She ran her fingers through his hair to shake out any soot before grabbing the brush she took care of his clothes, she noticed Severus stiffened slightly when her hands were around his waist but didn't think much of it.

“Right, I won't be a moment!”

Hermione disappeared into her bedroom and started firing off charms. She calmed the curls in her hair and twisted it up into a loose bun, she fired off a quick fire round of spells that simultaneously exfoliated her skin, removed her body hair and left her smelling sweet. She picked out a lovely forest green dress with silver sparkles that hugged her figure and some nice silver heels. Debating on putting on some make up she decided against it – Severus had once mentioned her skin was lovely with nothing on.

“Okay, ready to go!”  
  
“You look… stunning Hermione!”  
  
Hermione grinned at him and moved towards him. She put her arm around his waist and her head on his shoulder, something that had become their version of a hug as she had found Severus was uncomfortable with too much contact. He stiffened again with her arm around his waist and Hermione thought she felt something beneath his shirt. Before she could ask Severus had moved out of her grasp and walked towards the fireplace.

Ten minutes later the two were ensconced with a drink by the roaring fire. The two fell into easy conversation as always and soon they were a few drinks in. Hermione had moved from sitting opposite Severus to sitting next to him on the comfy, squashy couch. She had removed her shoes and was leaning into Severus as they told stories of various idiot children over the year.

Feeling bold, Hermione crossed one leg over the other and surreptitiously rubbed against Severus' shin under his trouser leg. Severus started and moved his leg away. Hermione paid no mind and took another sip of her drink, thinking how Severus' leg felt strangely like he was wearing tights.

She soon had her own stocking covered legs draped over his lap as they got well and truly sozzled. Severus had begun absently stroking Hermione's legs a while ago and she didn't really feel like drawing her attention to it, and just enjoyed the feeling of his fingers.

Before long the bell rang for last orders and the two decided they should probably make their way back to the castle. They said goodnight to each other and got ready to floo back to their respective quarters.  
Severus had been in his sitting room for barely a minute when he heard his fire activate behind him. He yelped as he tried to put his shirt back on and button it before Hermione stepped out onto the hearth rug.

“What on Earth are you doing here?!”  
  
“I'm sorry Severus, I was going to suggest a night cap. I didn't mean to intrude… Severus, are you wearing lingerie?”  
  
The words spilled from her mouth before she could stop them. She clapped a hand over her mouth but it was too late. Severus looked furious.  
  
“How dare...” he started to thunder.

“Only, if you were then I think it's really sexy!”

Hermione squeaked before he was able to finish his sentence.  
  
“You… What?”  
  
“I mean, hypothetically of course, if you were to be wearing ladies underwear then I would find it really quite sexy. Not of course that my opinion matters, but I just mean hypothetically it wouldn't be something that you should be ashamed of or upset that I had noticed.”  
Severus looked at her blankly for a while before nodding stiffly.

“Should… Should I go? Only I'm feeling rather sober all of a sudden and I don't want to ruin our relationship by making you upset with me. I'm truly sorry.”  
  
Hermione made to go back through the floo.  
  
“No, stay. Please.”  
  
Severus made his way to a small drinks cabinet and pulled out a bottle of Firewhiskey. Hermione sat gingerly on one end of the couch as Severus took the other end. He offered her a generous glass of whiskey and downed his own glass in one.

“When I was younger, around 16 or so I was wandering through Manchester one night when I came across a late night showing in a small theatre. It was a musical film being played by a group of performers who were sort of… performing along with the film. It was called...”  
  
“Rocky Horror Picture Show!”  
  
Severus stared at Hermione stunned. She was grinning at him and took a gulp of her drink.  
  
“Er… yes, exactly. Well, I watched and saw the main character in stockings and suspenders, and heels. It erm… It spoke to me in a way. I watched and immediately knew I wanted to wear them too. I was far too meek as a young man to try it. I've thought about it a lot over the years and never tried it. But it stayed seared onto my brain and wouldn't go away. Tonight was the first time I've ever gone outside wearing it. I panicked any time you touched me fearing you would know and denounce me as a freak.”  
  
“Understandable, but that would never be my reaction. Frank was actually the first man I ever really fancied. Yes, I know it seems a tad strange. The first man I am attracted to is wearing women's underwear but it's true. And that's never really left me.”  
  
Severus moved to the middle cushion of the couch, closer to Hermione. Hermione gently placed her hand on his knee. Severus was leaning closer and closer to Hermione before she finally closed the gap and kissed him.

Sliding her fingers through his hair she pulled him closer until he was almost laying on top of her. Severus peppered kisses from her mouth to her neck. Hermioned unbuttoned the top of his shirt and began to speak to him.

“It's been turning me on all night, thinking that you were wearing undies. I put two and two together when I felt your leg. It feels so naughty, your undies hidden away and I was the only one who knew about it. Does it turn you on to wear them?”  
  
Severus let out a muffled yes before sucking hard on her neck. Hermione cried out in shock and pushed him off her, laughing.  
  
“It's a bloody good job the kids are home for Christmas!”  
  
Severus grinned rather ferally.

“Can I see? I'd love to see. If you're comfortable.”  
  
Severus paused for a moment before standing and slowly unbuttoning his shirt. The small smirk on his face told Hermione he was enjoying keeping her in anticipation. The pale skin of his chest emerged with a smattering of dark hair. Hermione's eyes darkened as he got to his waist and she saw the high waisted suspender belt. He didn't stop looking at Hermione's eyes as she unbuckled his belt and undid the placket of his trousers. He toed off his shoes before dropping the trousers to the floor. Only now did a little bit of uncertainty appear in his face.  
  
“Wow” Hermione breathed “You look incredible.”

A little tension left his body as she stood in front of him and appraised him. He couldn't deny the hefty bulge growing in his knickers. Hermione reached out and stroked his chest, down onto his stomach and round to touch his arse. He shuddered as her hands just ghosted past his cock and moved down to touch his legs in the stockings.   
  
“So sexy”

Hermione pulled Severus to her in the most searing kiss of his life. Being quite a bit shorter than him she could feel his hard cock pressing into her stomach and slid her hand between them to rub it through his knickers. Severus whimpered into her mouth. Pushing Severus down onto the couch she remained stood. She slowly pulled her dress up over her head and Severus was agape as she revealed she was braless and was wearing a very similar set of stockings and suspender belt. She grinned down at him.

“I was hoping to get in your bed tonight, regardless of you wearing women's undies so I decided to make an effort.”

“You could be wearing a fucking house elf pillow case and I would want to bed you, you mad woman. Why on Earth didn't you give me any sign?”  
  
“Severus, I've given you plenty. It is not my fault if you are too obtuse to notice”  
  
She giggled at his look of indignation before moving to straddle his lap. She kissed him soundly as she felt his hands exploring her body. His hand slipped between her legs and rubbed her pussy through her knickers.

“I told you… I've been… turned on… all night…” Hermione said between kisses.

“I want you. I want your knickers off, but I want your stockings on.” Severus looked agonised.  
  
“Handy hint” replied Hermione smugly “Put your knickers on over your stockings”

Severus was able to easily remove Hermione's knickers and before she knew it he had buried his face in her pussy, eating her like his life depended on it.   
  
“Mmm yes, put your fingers inside me… Yes, just like that. Oh, curl your fingers right there. Yes, oh yes Severus! I'm going to cum, please don't stop. Pretty please don't stop!”  
  
Hermione went rigid on the couch under his ministrations, a silent scream coming from her open mouth. She collapsed back onto the couch, boneless and panting. Severus was silent, kneeling in front of her hovering over her unsure of what to do now. He was sure she would not want to kiss him in his state but felt it would be the height of rudeness to wipe his mouth.  
  
“Hermione...”  
  
Hermione sat up and lazily and looked at him with a satisfied smile. She threaded her fingers into his hair and kissed him soundly, tangling her tongue with his. He groaned into her mouth as he felt her hand rubbing at his cock again. She felt the slightly damp patch where he had leaked precum into the satin knickers.  
  
Wordlessly she stood and encouraged him to stand. She guided him to sit on the couch where she was. Before she could unleash his cock however, he stopped her.  
  
“Hermione, I am embarrassed to say this as a grown man but I am… inexperienced in these matters.”  
  
“Inexperienced?” Hermione let the question hang  
  
“Quite… Very one might even say. Before just now I had never...”  
  
“You had never gone down on anyone before?!” Severus shook his head “Severus, that was incredible. I can't believe… Wow! So, what have you, um, experienced? I don't want to do anything you're uncomfortable with.”  
  
“I'm not uncomfortable!” Severus rushed out “I just wanted to warn you… if I'm rubbish or don't last long… I want to do everything with you. Everything.”  
  
Hermione grinned at him and kissed him again. Severus had lost his erection slightly, no doubt from the anxiety of being rejected. She stroked him again through his underwear as they kissed.

Hermione made her way down Severus' body, leaving kisses as she went. Once she was kneeling back between his knees she pulled at his underwear.  
“Lift your hips for me darling” Hermione murmured.

Severus' cock sprung free from his knickers and Hermione grinned wickedly. She took it in her hand and brought her mouth to the tip. Severus shuddered as her tongue flicked at his slit. Not wanting to overwhelm him, she slowly took his cock into her mouth. Moving slowly up and down, sucking as she went. All too soon Severus was reaching down for her to stop and come up.  
  
He kissed her deeply as he pulled her onto his lap, she could feel his cock rubbing against her folds. She reached down in between them and guided his cock to her entrance. Severus stilled as she slowly lowered herself onto him. She grinned at him and instead moved to kiss his jaw and his neck. Hermione didn't move on him, she just remained still until she could feel him fidgeting beneath her. She began to rock on him at first before he became inpatient and gripped her hips and moved her himself. Hermione giggled and braced her hands on the back of the couch and began to ride Severus in earnest. They panted together as they enjoyed the feel of one another and before long Severus' movements began to become erratic underneath her.  
  
“Hermione, I can't… I'm gonna cum!”  
  
“Yes, darling, come for me. Come inside me, please!”  
  
Severus roared into his climax and collapsed back against the couch, not unlike Hermione did. Hermione remained on his lap, enjoying the feeling of him being inside her as he began to soften. She lay herself forwards until her head was resting on his shoulder and she felt his hands on her waist. After a short while they had their breath back and Severus' cock had slipped out of her. She sat up and smiled at him dreamily.

“Severus that was amazing.”  
  
“But you didn't orgasm...”  
  
“Yes I did, earlier!”  
  
“No, but not during intercourse.”  
  
Severus looked upset.  
  
“Oh, darling, I should have told you. I'm not one of the few women fortunate enough to orgasm through penetration. I need to have my clit stimulated, which you were perfect at by the way.”  
  
Severus looked slightly happier. He maneuvered Hermione on his lap until she was sat sideways on leaning against his chest.

Hermione yawned and nuzzled into Severus' neck.

The next thing she knew she was being gently laid in Severus' bed. She grabbed onto his hands as he went to pull away.  
  
“Sleep with me, Severus”  
  
Severus smiled and kissed her forehead.  
  
“I'm planning to sweetheart, I'm just going to get undressed. I won't be long.”  
  
She was almost asleep when she felt Severus slide into the bed behind her and wrap his arms around her.   
  
“Severus?”  
  
“Hmm?”  
  
“Do you have any heels?”  
  
“Erm, no, I've not broached heels yet.”  
  
“I'm going to buy you some for Christmas.”  
  
Severus chuckled and kissed the back of her neck.  
  
“Go to sleep you naughty girl.”


End file.
